youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchum 2 (Shrek 2)
This is Ash Ketchum 2 (Shrek 2), Julian Bernardino's movie spoof, which will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Shrek - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) * Donkey - Salem (Salem: The Animated Series) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - May Maple (Pokemon) * Lord Farquaad - Clayton (Tarzan) * Dragon - Charizard (Pokėmon) * Dronkeys - Bia, Carla, and Tiago (Rio 2) * and more Voice Cast (English) *Ash Ketchum - Radar Overseer Hank *Salem - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Usagi Tsukino - Radar Overseer Abby *May Maple - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Clayton - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Scheherezade - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ash Ketchum - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Salem - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Usagi Tsukino - Francisca Loquendo V1 *May Maple - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Clayton - Javier TextAloud *Scheherezade - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *Shrek 2 Footage Used Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! Sabrina Footage *Sabrina: The Teenage Witch (Animated Series) Sailor Moon Footage *Sailor Moon Shows *Sailor Moon Episodes *Sailor Moon Movies Disney Footage *Tarzan (1999) *The Aristocats (1970) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino